onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gem
Seiyuu: Masaya Takatsuka Mr. 5 is the lowest-ranked Officer Agent in the Baroque Works along with his partner, Miss Valentine. Like most of the Baroque Works agents, he is extremely confident and believes that friendship is a sign of weakness. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine first meet the Straw Hat Pirates at Whiskey Peak during the Whiskey Peak arc, then later fight them at Little Garden with Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek during the Little Garden arc where he is knocked out by Zoro's Yaki Oni Giri attack. *''Note: In the English dub, because Little Garden arc was cut out, he appears only at Whiskey peak and is defeated there and then. He, along with Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek, has reappeared in the series in a chapter cover mini story where the three fly away from Little Garden to visit their captured Baroque Agents only to end up on an island resort swarming with marines. They manage to release most of the agents and he helps out at the new Spiders Cafe. Abilities Mr. 5 has the power of the Bomu Bomu no Mi (ボムボムの実, Bomb Bomb Fruit, called Boom Boom Fruit in the English manga), which allows him to turn any part of his body into a bomb without harming himself and it renders all explosive based attacks useless against him. He can make any part of his body, even his entire body, explode, but he mainly uses snot from his nose. Attack List * Nose Fancy Cannon / Bomb Bomb Boogie (Nez-Palm Cannon): Gross, but effective, Mr. 5 digs a booger out of his nose and flicks it at the opponent. The booger explodes on contact with the opponent and creates a surprisingly large blast. In the move's English manga name, the "Nez" is French for "nose" and the spelling is meant to be a pun on "Napalm", because of how Mr. 5 picks his nose. This attack is also a pun when translated into Japanese, as "nose fancy" (hanakuusou) in Japanese is pronounced very similarly to "nose crap" (hanakuso), I.E. mucus. * Nose Fancy Double Cannon: The same thing as Nose Fancy Cannon only he flicks boogers with both hands at the same time. Not in English dub. * Bomb Kick: Mr. 5 kicks his opponent, detonating his leg on impact. * Full-Body Explosion: Mr. 5 grabs his opponent in a bear-hug then detonates his entire body at once. According to Mr. 5, this technique is so destructive it doesn't even leave any of his opponent's bones behind. Not in English dub. * Breeze Breath Bomb: Mr. 5 blows into the chambers of a revolver pistol and then fires his breath as invisible exploding bullets. Not in English dub. Trivia *Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Colour Trap reveals that his dream before was to become a fire-fighter. *The gun Mr. 5 uses for his Breeze Breath Bomb attack is a Flintlock .44 caliber 6 shot revolver, a new model from the South Blue complete with rapid-fire capabilities. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works